WWE'll all win one of these days
by Farook Qais
Summary: Bravo to World Wrestling Entertainment. They've put The SHIELD back together and they have restored the friendship of Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn in spectacular fashion. Here's how I would write what happens next. Take a look, tell your friends.


Bravo to World Wrestling Entertainment. They've put The SHIELD back together and they have restored the friendship of Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn in spectacular fashion. The SHIELD are set to face Braun Strowman, The Miz, Sheamus and Cesaro at RAW's next pay-per-view TLC. As yet there isn't a perceivable punishment for what Zayn and Owens did to Shane McMahon at SmackDown Live's Hell in a Cell. With their histories in mind and WWE's future as my responsibility, here's how I would write their stories going forward.

There's one more RAW until TLC. That show will continue to build for the TLC main event. SmackDown Live will have re-runs of what Sami Zayn did to cost Shane McMahon his match at Hell in a Cell. Renee Young will have a backstage interview with Daniel Bryan, questioning Daniel's state of mind, whether Shane is ok and what Bryan is going to do with Zayn and Owens.

Daniel Bryan: "I have watched and rewatched that match so many times Renee. When Owens and Shane were on top of the Cell, I like everyone else was waiting. You know on the 2K Games when you go on top of the Cell, do a few moves and then the mesh panel falls through? I cringed every second they were up there. And Sami Zayn, showing up out of nowhere. That was something."

Renee Young: "Something?"

Daniel Bryan: "You know it's interesting Renee that Kevin Owens started this feud with Shane on the back of being given the opportunity to come to SmackDown Live. Owens had a chip on his shoulder from the first few seconds that he was on this show, but all his anger went toward Shane. And Sami Zayn, I know first hand how difficult it can be to earn opportunities within WWE. It's dog-eat-dog, you have to win your matches and you have to stay on top once you get there. Yet with Sami apparently being upset over his lack of opportunity, he chooses to screw over Shane. My point Renee, is that none of the blame for these issues that Zayn and Owens have, none of the blame whatsoever has come to me – and I'm the General Manager of this show."

Renee Young: "So what does that mean Daniel? Do you feel disrespected by them? Do you feel responsible for Shane's current state of health?"

Daniel Bryan: "No Renee. But as General Manager of this show and as a person that knows first hand what it is like to go horn to horn with a McMahon, I am going to take this chance to use the opportunity to do what's best for the show – just like Shane would want. So tonight, in our main event; Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens will face the SmackDown Live Tag Team Champions The Usos."

Renee Young: "Oh my God. For the Titles?"

Daniel Bryan: "They have to earn Tag Title shots Renee. But if they win, it wouldn't hurt their chances to get at the Tag Gold somewhere down the line."

The scene cuts back to ringside where the commentary team discuss Daniel Bryan's announcement.

Byron Saxton: "Somewhere down the line? What's that about? Can you guys believe this?"

Tom Phillips: "Well Bryan said that he's going to do what's best for the show. The main event without a shadow of a doubt is fantastic, but to state that Zayn and Owens could be in for Tag Title shots, that's a pretty bold statement right Corey?"

Corey Graves: "Bold, but just like a McMahon, a man of power has to be bold in his decision. Guys, last week the entire tag division was out here and they were champing at the bit to get at the Tag Team Championships. For Daniel Bryan to make this match as the main event of SmackDown Live tells the locker room that they better step up their game. Think about it. Chad Gable and Shelton Benjamin only just became number one contenders. The New Day and even those derelicts from the Fashion Files, they'll all be glued to the screen tonight. If Zayn and Owens win, there are a new tag team that are in for that Gold. It's great for competition and it only elevates the Tag Team Titles in terms of prestige and honour."

Byron Saxton: "Prestige and honour aren't words that we can really associate with Zayn and Owens Corey. I mean come on. With how the tag teams performed on the show last week, don't you think it's unfair that Zayn and Owens have jumped the line? They're in the main event tonight. It's unbelievable."

Corey Graves: "It's about rocking the boat in order to ride the waves at an even higher tide Byron. It seemed to me like Daniel Bryan was making that decision on the spot, but it wouldn't surprise me if he had been thinking about it since last week. The Usos are fantastic. They're a legitimate bad ass tag team that have earned their Gold. But those unicorns and rainbows of New Day and those Miami Vice skits of Breezango aren't going to cut it when it comes down to business. Putting Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens against the Tag Team Champions in the main event before a RAW pay-per-view; it's bold and it's definitely what's best for _business_. Fantastic decision from Daniel Bryan."

The match goes ahead, but with The Usos and Kevin Owens still feeling the soreness from Hell in a Cell, Sami Zayn is the one who has most of the action. And, but way of cutting a few corners, Zayn and Owens look very much on the same page and look like they're about to win. However, in a surprise turn of events, Jimmy saves Jey from a pinfall and proceeds to roll him out of the ring. The two of them go to the timekeepers corner, pick up their Tag Team Titles and proceed to climb over the barrier and into the crowd, making their exit. They don't take their eyes off their opponents, but as they hold their ribs and raise their Titles, The Usos yell "we don't have to do this!" "We're the Tag Team Champions!" "That's right!" "Damn right!" "Back of the line!" The referee counts ten and Zayn and Owens win by Count-out. The fans aren't happy about it, but the commentators agree that The Usos did what was best for them.

The SHIELD reuniting was a big deal and for them to overcome Braun Strowman as well as Intercontinental Champion The Miz and Sheamus and Cesaro would be a monumental way of cementing their comeback. I would write the match so that The Miz spends most of his time at the commentary table. His point of view is that he is the Intercontinental Champion. He is about to become a father and his Hollywood good looks do not need to go through a proverbial blender that is the TLC match. Miz's actions make it so the match is more of a three-on-three. While the contest goes on Miz makes reference that he doesn't actually trust Sheamus and Cesaro and that he's taking this opportunity on behalf of his Miztourage to make mental notes of Sheamus and Cesaro's weaknesses.

Michael Cole: "But Miz, with all due respect, aren't you more eyeing up Ambrose and Rollins' skills here? Or Roman's in fact, considering that he was recently after your Intercontinental Title?"

The Miz: "Michael. One thing that's for sure about our General Manager is that he is predictable. I know exactly how Kurt Angle works, so before Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel can get to The SHIELD for Tag Title shots, they'll have to go through Sheamus and Cesaro. They'll go through The Hardys, they'll go through Jason Jordan and then, eventually, my Miztourage will be taken seriously."

Booker T: "Miz you must be taking them seriously right? I mean this match right here you got Sheamus and Cesaro as back-up and you're not wrestling side by side with'm."

The Miz: "Because I don't need to Booker. I should win a Slammy, a Mizzy and a damn Nobel Prize for my instrumental move in getting Braun Strowman into this match. Now I can kick my feet up and relax, just as the Champion should."

Michael Cole: "But Miz, don't you want to take part in TLC's main event? You're always making a point that unlike Brock Lesnar and unlike John Cena or guys like Jericho or The Rock; you're always here. You're carrying the company by wrestling night in, night out."

Corey Graves: "Shut up Michael!"

Low and behold, The SHIELD win the match.

From RAW's TLC pay-per-view there are four weeks until WWE's next joint promotion; Survivor Series.

RAW: October 23rd 2017

Kurt Angle kicks off the show and he makes a blockbuster announcement to get the ball rolling for what RAW put into Survivor Series. The RAW General Manager announces that after his antics at TLC, The Miz is going to be in for a world of hurt as he puts the Intercontinental Championship on the line at Survivor Series – against Braun Strowman. Sheamus and Cesaro make an entrance and they demand Tag Team Title shots because they did their jobs at TLC. Their argument is that they competed and they should be rewarded for their efforts against The SHIELD. Kurt Angle however states that there are a number of teams waiting for opportunities in the back and that Sheamus and Cesaro will have to "wait their turn" to get shots at Ambrose and Rollins.

Sheamus: "Oh come on Angle. With everything we been put through, poor Cesaro's teeth. My poor mohawk. Don't you think we've already earned the right? It's not about The SHIELD to us, it's about them Tag Titles."

Cesaro: "He's right. Listen Kurt. What we done with The Miz was all showmanship. It kept us on TV while I couldn't muster up a smile if you know what I'm saying. Now Sheamus and I have dominated the Tag division despite the resurgence of the Hardys, despite The SHIELD and even despite your boy being thrown into the division. But the time for fun and games is over. We want our Gold back, and we want it now."

Angle has a momentary think and he says that SmackDown Live had their Tag Team Champions in the main event last week. So Kurt's going to go one better.

Kurt Angle: "Tonight, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose will be in the main event to defend the RAW Tag Team Titles against Sheamus and Cesaro, or Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson!"

Kurt then clarifies that Sheamus and Cesaro would be the first match on RAW against Gallows and Anderson. The winners of the match would go on to main event RAW and compete for the Tag Team Gold.

Kurt Angle: "You guys want the spotlight for the right reasons. You want it because you think you're a heck of a tag team and you think you should be Tag Team Champs. Well here's your opportunity. Oh it's true, it's damn true!"

Unfortunately for Sheamus and Cesaro, they're well below par in terms of health as they're still carrying injuries at this point from TLC the night before. Demanding Tag Title shots was not a good idea. Gallows and Anderson take full advantage. Not only do they target and take advantage of Sheamus and Cesaro's injuries, but they expertly do the same to Ambrose and Rollins too. While The SHIELD topped TLC with a Braun-slaying performance, they cannot overcome the well oiled machine that are the good brothers; Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. As they raise the Tag Team Gold, Corey Graves makes a point that it was Ambrose and Rollins' arrogance that lost them the match tonight.

Michael Cole: "Oh come on Corey, you can't be serious? This was a heck of a main event. Rollins and Ambrose did their jobs, to come out here and try to defend their Gold. The fans certainly respect them for that, and by no means are Gallows and Anderson pushovers."

Corey Graves: "But Michael you aren't getting it. I pull double duty and commentate on SmackDown Live. Last week, The Usos' Tag Titles were not on the line and they still walked out of the match. They let it be a Count-out decision and they left. Why? Because they knew they weren't at their best after what they endured at Hell in a Cell. Ambrose and Rollins, Dean Ambrose especially has been applauded for being gutsy. Well it's not gutsy when your Gold is on the line, it's plain stupid. I get it, I really do. You're a faction on top of your game and you don't think anyone can touch you. But you just went through TLC. You're battered, bruised and you're thinking you are good enough to make it through a Tag Title defence the very next night after TLC. It's either arrogance or it's plain stupidity. Rollins and Ambrose got exactly what they deserved tonight. The Usos last week did what was best for their well-being and for the fact that they knew that they were not at a hundred percent. They were not going to let their stock drop just because Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens were going to try and make an example of them. Rollins and Ambrose should have done the exact same thing tonight. Walk out of the match. You lose by Count-out, but so what? Nobody would have been pinned to the mat. No egos damaged and most importantly for tonight's case in point; no Tag Titles would have been lost. This is a lesson for Ambrose and Rollins, not that they'll be smart enough to learn from it. I tip my hat to Gallows and Anderson. They saw their opportunity tonight and boy have they taken it."

Booker T: "I gotta say I agree with you Corey. One night after TLC, facing a team like Gallows and Anderson is the worst case scenario to defend your Tag Team Gold. But what a performance by the good brothers. They were Goodt!"

The following night on SmackDown Live Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens go and ask Daniel Bryan for Tag Team Title shots. They state that they defeated The Usos last week and that Bryan should stay true to his word and reward them with Tag Title opportunities.

Daniel Bryan: "Guys. My exact words were that if you won, it wouldn't hurt your chances somewhere down the line. Now I know The Usos walked out on the match and I am taking that into consideration. But it's Chad Gable and Shelton Benjamin who are next in line for Tag Title opportunities, not you guys."

Bryan walks off. Zayn and Owens are not happy at all.

Later that night in a match between Breezango versus The Hype Bros, Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens interfere to make the match a No Contest. They beat up both sets of teams, with the commentators discussing them making a statement.

RAW: October 30th 2017

RAW Commissioner Stephanie McMahon is on the show in an official capacity for the first time since before WrestleMania. She promotes the Susan G. Koman movement and then announces that at Survivor Series there would be two RAW versus SmackDown inter-promotional matches in traditional Survivor Series fashion. She states that there will be a men's match and a women's match, with Sasha Banks, Bayley, Emma, Nia Jax and a returning Paige representing Monday Night RAW. Stephanie says that she will leave the selection of the male competitors in the capable hands of Kurt Angle. "But ladies, like the women who battle cancer, I expect an overwhelming victory!"

Later that night Stephanie is on the phone. She is mid-conversation and says "Dad" a number of times.

SmackDown Live: October 31st 2017

On the Halloween edition of SmackDown, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper return to the squared circle. They compete against The New Day, but Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens interfere in the match. They valiantly battle both parties before retreating through the crowd, laughing at having caused the match to get thrown out.

In the final backstage clip of the night, Daniel Bryan is on the phone. He hangs up and says to himself; "Shane's back in two weeks. Yes!"

RAW: November 6th 2017

Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins go to Kurt Angle's office and ask for a shot at getting back their Tag Team Titles. Kurt though says that they are going to have to put their Title drive on hold because he wants The SHIELD to be a part of the RAW team in the five on five against SmackDown Live at Survivor Series. Stephanie McMahon walks in however, and she says that she has different plans for The SHIELD. Stephanie states that there is a third match that is going to happen in a RAW versus SmackDown battle at Survivor Series.

Stephanie McMahon: "It's going to be you two and Roman Reigns, The SHIELD, the most fierce faction in the history of WWE going up against Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens and a partner of their choosing. Kevin Owens ruined my father on SmackDown a couple of months ago and my dad is still in pain. Sami Zayn embarrassed my brother at Hell in a Cell and ever since I have just been waiting for this opportunity to put those ingrates in their place."

Seth Rollins: "Stephanie, with as tiny amount of respect I can muster up for you, why should we? I mean we're due a rematch for the Tag Team Titles, I say we just focus on that."

Dean Ambrose: "Yeah he's right. I'm not feeling this Kurt. To go three on three is all well and good, we're great at it as you saw at TLC, but we got goals you know. We want to fight for Gold, not fight for a McMahon, especially not her. No offence. Much."

Stephanie is about to blow a fuse, but Kurt speaks up.

Kurt Angle: "Guys look, you'll get your rematch you have my word on that. But you're not going to be doing this for Stephanie. Think of it as doing it for Shane. Think of it as doing it for anyone who has seen their father get hurt. Imagine all the WWE Universe out there, all the bullies that have ever gotten their way just because they kicked and screamed. You are the hounds of justice right? So bring some justice. Put Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens in their place. Take'm down a peg. I know you can do it. Sweep them out the way at this one-off event and then you'll be back on the road to Gold, I promise."

Rollins and Ambrose talk between themselves and nod along, eventually shaking Kurt's hand and stating that they'll get Roman on board. They leave Kurt's office. Angle looks at Stephanie who nods "thank you Kurt."

SmackDown Live: November 7th 2017

The show kicks off with entrances from Sami Zayn and his best friend Kevin Owens. They get on mic and state that Daniel Bryan is a gutless General Manager. They say that there isn't a tag team on SmackDown Live that can handle them and therefore with whatever cahoots with Shane and Stephanie, all of a sudden the hounds of justice are going to "deal with" Zayn and Owens at Survivor Series. Daniel Bryan enters on stage and says that any time Zayn and Owens have had the upper hand, it tends to be after they have attacked a tag team from behind.

Daniel Bryan: "But tonight guys you aren't going to have the chance to jump anybody, because in the main event you two will face Shinsuke Nakamura and The Viper Randy Orton!"

Nakamura and Orton have teamed up before and their efforts have lead to victories. The commentators talk up the fact that Nakamura and Orton can provide a sense of justice of their own, rather than having to wait for Survivor Series when The SHIELD will be set on Zayn and Owens. The match is an even contest throughout, but much to everyone's surprise Randy Orton hits an RKO out of nowhere – on Shinsuke Nakamura. Orton slithers out of the ring as Sami Zayn pins Shinsuke and Zayn and Owens pick up another win.

RAW: November 13th 2017

Kurt Angle finalises his five superstars to go against SmackDown Live's five. The SHIELD go to his office and talk to him, wondering about Stephanie McMahon's motives.

Kurt Angle: "Look guys, I have enough on my mind. Daniel Bryan is doing his best for SmackDown and I'm trying to do my best for RAW here. But when the McMahon family have a vendetta, they will do whatever it takes to come out on top. We as a unit are on the right side of it. Not even Shane, I'm sure, wants Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens winning at Survivor Series. He'll happily take a loss so that those guys are put in their place. But yours is the third of three RAW versus SmackDown matches, so Stephanie's killing two with one stone here; sticking up for her brother and her dad, and also hopefully getting a win for RAW."

The SHIELD agree to get on with business stating that they would like a warm-up for Survivor Series on that night of RAW. Angle makes a match; The SHIELD versus Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson and Finn Balor.

Unfortunately for Balor, Sister Abigail interferes in the match. This leads to a SHIELD victory.

SmackDown Live: November 14th 2017

Shane McMahon returns to SmackDown Live for the first time since before Hell in a Cell. He thanks the WWE Universe for their support and states "I'll be damned if I ever get into a Cell again." Shane states that he's back as Commissioner and that his first point of business is to invite Randy Orton down to the ring. Orton enters and he moves slowly around Shane.

Shane McMahon: "Randy. For my own personal safety, please stay five yards back at all times. I can tell you now, if you RKO me, you won't have a job here. I'm not messing around."

Randy Orton: "You called me out here Shane. What do you want?"

Shane McMahon: "Well how about an explanation? You main evented last week only to turn your back on your partner. You RKO'd Shinsuke, why? What that guy ever do to you?"

Randy Orton: "Shinsuke actually should be feeling exactly how I'm feeling. Because you know what Shane, as I saw what Kevin Owens did to you, as I saw what he had done to your father, you know what I thought? _Cool._ That's what I thought. And do you know why? It's not rocket science Shane, I mean think about it. Your brother-in-law once gave me the thumbs down and I plummeted to the canvas off Batista's shoulders. I went legend killing, I had The Legacy, but over and above all else I had myself. I had my skills, my viper venom that took it to the bosses and I even cuffed Triple H to the buckles while I kissed your sister right on the lips. But then what happened? I spent years putting over John Cena and my move, my legend killing kick to the skull was outlawed by WWE because everyone was too chicken sh*BEEEEP*t to take it. So I did what I did last week because Zayn and Owens are exactly right. You have to take what you want. I had a Punjabi Prison match with Jinder Mahal. I was clearly screwed out of a win with Jinder's backup right there to choke me by my throat while Jinder made his way out of the prison. That wasn't fair, but did anybody give me another chance, a fair chance? No. So last week I made a statement and now I'm their third. I'm teaming with Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens against The SHIELD at Survivor Series."

Shane McMahon: "Err, no, I didn't hear you run that by me. What the hell makes you think you can make that decision?"

Randy Orton: "I didn't Shane. Your General Manager Daniel Bryan caught up with me after the show last week and he made me the third against The SHIELD. And he sweetened the pot for me too. If Zayn, Owens and I win, I'm next in line for a WWE Title shot."

Orton exits and Shane can't believe it. The commentary team discuss all of Orton's points.

Later in the show, Shane McMahon has a frank conversation with Daniel Bryan. He asks Daniel why he agreed to the stipulation of Orton getting a WWE Championship match if his team won at Survivor Series. Bryan says that what Shane doesn't realise is that Stephanie McMahon is using Shane's Hell in a Cell loss for the benefit of her show.

Daniel Bryan: "Just think about it Shane. The initial agreement between Kurt and I was to have two matches. Stephanie called up daddy and made it three, because she thinks that The SHIELD are a sure thing. In a five on five, anything can happen. But add a third match and ensure there's a winner, whether the score be 2-1 or 3-0 overall; Stephanie is using The SHIELD to get RAW a win. And she's doing so with her argument being that she's sticking up for you and your dad. I mean do you buy it, because I don't. We got Zayn and Owens here as supposed cast-offs from RAW. As if they weren't good enough for WWE's three-hour flagship show. While we got those two, Ambrose went to RAW and John Cena _became_ a free agent? It was a load of BS Shane. We had the better show, we _have_ the better show. Mister McMahon could have saved RAW's Reigns versus SmackDown's Cena for Survivor Series, but Stephanie wanted to hope that No Mercy was going to be better than Hell in a Cell. It wasn't. Because we have the better show. But who do you think made the phone call to suddenly dub Cena as a free agent? The best things SmackDown Live has done is get rid of The Miz, bring in Charlotte and bring on board Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn."

There's a long pause.

Daniel Bryan continues: "Shane. They have turned SmackDown Live into an Attitude Era throwback. With Orton's turn last week, we are the must-see show. Stephanie doesn't want that. She wants to embarrass us. She wants The SHIELD to annihilate _us_. Not Zayn nor Owens, but SmackDown Live. Think about it Shane. Stephanie has always been daddy's little princess. You yourself left this business because you were sick of playing second fiddle. Sure, Stephanie is furious about what Owens did to her dad. But Triple H was the one that literally handed Kevin Owens the Universal Title, remember that? And Hunter is on business trips to India while his wife is doing promotions in California. You think there's something off there or what? Shane. Stephanie isn't putting The SHIELD against our guys to protect your honour. She's doing it to wield power, show off for your dad and to show you up. To show us up."

Shane McMahon pauses for thought for a while, allowing everything to sink in. He says: "Daniel, pardon my expression, but you're not a yes man. I respect you and I'm grateful to have a guy that has been over every hurdle in the business to have the success that you had. But Kurt Angle is a yes man. He'll do whatever Stephanie says so long as his son has a fruitful career. I know that you are doing your best. Not for me, but for the show and for our fans. So you tell me; after what Zayn and Owens and Orton have done; what do we do here?"

Daniel Bryan: "For now Shane, we roll with it. Assume that the score will be tied. One five on five traditional Survivor Series victory for RAW and one for SmackDown. Then comes the three on three. Orton will fight his guts out versus The SHIELD because he wants that shot at the WWE Title. Zayn and Owens, they won't fight for us. Not you, nor me, nor the fans. But you know what they will fight for? Themselves. The video montage for Survivor Series will paint Zayn and Owens as RAW's rejects. Two guys who were overlooked and unnecessary to the RAW brand, thrown onto SmackDown Live like wasted meat out a restaurant. The RAW rejects and the Viper versus the almighty SHIELD. You have seen Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens eye to eye. Do you think they will stand for that? No chance in hell."

The main event of the show is The New Day versus Randy Orton, Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. The latter are victorious.

Survivor Series: November 19th 2017

RAW women defeat SmackDown's women

SmackDown men defeat RAW's men

Randy Orton, Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens defeat The SHIELD

RAW: November 20th 2017

Stephanie McMahon and Kurt Angle kick off the show and Stephanie calls out The SHIELD and proceeds to suspend them for their loss the night before. She says that they dishonoured the McMahon family name and they didn't do the McMahon's any justice as they had so claimed to do. Kurt Angle interrupts. Kurt says that he owes Ambrose and Rollins a Tag Title rematch and they're going to get it. On top of that, Roman Reigns had already been booked for that night's main event, so The SHIELD can't be suspended.

Stephanie McMahon: "Fine. Keep your status as active superstars, but Ambrose, Rollins, you won't get your Tag Title shot tonight. You'll be in singles action too and no, you may not be suspended, but if any of you lose tonight; you're fired!"

Seth Rollins defeats The Miz

Dean Ambrose defeats Jason Jordan

Roman Reigns defeats Big Show

SmackDown Live: November 21st 2017

Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan kick off the show and they celebrate SmackDown Live's 2-1 victory over RAW at Survivor Series. They announce that Randy Orton will compete against Jinder Mahal for the WWE Championship in a match of his choosing at SmackDown Live's next pay-per-view Clash of Champions. Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn enter and they state that they won at Survivor Series and that they want what's owed to them; a Tag Team Title shot. Shane states that he is going to reward Zayn and Owens with an opportunity at the coveted United States Title. To get that chance, all Zayn and Owens have to do is face each other in a Two Out of Three falls match and the winner will face Baron Corbin for the US Title at Clash of Champions. Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens aren't impressed. They both state "you can't make us" and they both flatly refuse to accept the match.

Kevin Owens: "While Sami may have learned the hard way that you have to take what you want from this business, I have learned the hard way that _he_ is all I've got. He stuck by me even through countless powerbombs on the ring apron! Hell no am I facing my brother again. I'm not doing it."

Sami Zayn: "No, me neither. You guys think you're so smart as to try and tear us up like this, but no, it's not happening. You want to refuse us a Tag opportunity like you promised Daniel, fine. We'll see what happens."

Zayn and Owens leave and the commentary team discuss how difficult this must be for Kevin Owens especially given his previous obsession with the United States Title. Seeds are planted and speculation grows as to whether Sami Zayn can trust Kevin Owens, however all such theories are doused later in the program as The Usos are found beaten and battered backstage with Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens standing over their bodies.

In the main event; Randy Orton defeats Shinsuke Nakamura.

RAW: November 27th 2017

Stephanie McMahon states that RAW need a number one contender for the Universal Title. She says that she begrudgingly saw SmackDown Live last week and as usual she's going to take an idea off her brother and better it; the three members of The SHIELD will face each other in a Triple Threat match. The winner will face Brock Lesnar for the Universal Championship at Royal Rumble!

Unlike Zayn and Owens, The SHIELD proceed with the match. Roman Reigns wins.

SmackDown Live: November 28th 2017

Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens face Chad Gable and Shelton Benjamin and win.

Before Clash of Champions, Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens defeat Erick Rowan and Luke Harper in perhaps their toughest two on two tag battle to date. This cements their spot as number one contenders and they go on to defeat The Usos for Tag Title glory at Clash of Champions. Randy Orton becomes WWE Champion at Clash of Champions by defeating Jinder in a match championed by his father; a no interference, no disqualification Bullrope match.

Royal Rumble: January 28th 2018

At the Royal Rumble pay-per-view Stephanie McMahon comes face to face with her brother Shane. She suggests that Shane should be embarrassed.

Stephanie McMahon: "Kevin Owens beat up our dad. Sami Zayn cost you the match at Hell in a Cell and all you've done is rewarded them since. How the hell are they your Tag Team Champions?"

Shane says that he constantly talks to Daniel Bryan and they often discuss life as a wrestler.

Shane McMahon: "While I don't agree with Sami or Kevin's methods, I have come to understand them. They did what they did in order to get the job done. They didn't feel they had a choice."

Stephanie accuses Shane of allowing Orton to get away with his antics too, but Shane says that he's confident that Orton would get his comeuppance tonight at Royal Rumble when he defends the WWE Championship against AJ Styles. Stephanie asks Shane how exactly he's "dealing with" Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. Shane says that he and Daniel Bryan are doing what's best for SmackDown Live and for the fans – all of which is "none of your concern Stephanie. We'll all win one of these days."

Unfortunately for Shane, Randy Orton retains the WWE Championship by cheating against AJ Styles

Roman Reigns beats Brock Lesnar to become Universal Champion

Finn Balor wins the Royal Rumble match

On RAW, a Club versus SHIELD rivalry continues all the way until WrestleMania where Finn Balor faces Roman Reigns for the Universal Championship and Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson defend the RAW Tag Team Titles against Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose.

SmackDown Live builds toward two monumental matches at WrestleMania; a four corner Tag Title match where Zayn and Owens defend against The New Day, The Usos and Erick Rowan and Luke Harper. As SmackDown's representative WrestleMania main event; Randy Orton defends the WWE Championship in a Triple Threat match against AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura.

Rollins and Ambrose finally win back the RAW Tag Titles

The New Day become Tag Team Champions once again

AJ Styles wins the Triple Threat to become WWE Champion

Finn Balor defeats Roman Reigns to become Universal Champion

AJ joins Balor in the ring and they raise their Titles, sharing the fireworks and the confetti a-la Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit. WrestleMania ends with Stephanie McMahon watching all this on screen. Shane McMahon is over her shoulder and he says "see Steph', everybody wins."

The show cuts back to the fireworks and celebrations. The commentators dub this WrestleMania as "too sweet."

A lot can happen thereafter. Whether it's between The SHIELD and The Club, the fact that there are only three SHIELD members and three plus AJ Styles Club members, makes for every opportunity for WWE to build long standing rivalries between the two factions. Could it be that The Club take over WWE entirely, if AJ can get some backup on SmackDown Live? Or would that be a mistake on the part of Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon. It's not like Angle and Stephanie can control The SHIELD or The Club on RAW right?

What about the chip on Randy Orton's shoulder? He, Nakamura and AJ Styles can stretch a rivalry at the very least up until SummerSlam 2018. Zayn and Owens, well they want Tag Title domination. They want to be remembered in the same breath as the Legion of Doom, The Steiners, The Dudleys, Harlem Heat. They can rival The New Day, The Usos, Breezango, Chad and Shelton, Rowan and Harper all the way to WrestleMania 2019.

Anything can happen in WWE.

Thank you for reading. I aspire to become a WWE Creative Writer. I hope this and the many stories within my 'Archive' show you what I can do.

Archive of previous WWE Stories.

Previous wrestling creative writing; KWF Blogs.

Please tell your friends to read my work. Most importantly, tell WWE.


End file.
